


Behind Closed Doors

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embarrassment, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, M/M, Messy eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Thighs, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, chubby gregg, cock growth, dominant angus, obese, submissive gregg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: This is a fetish fic containing mostly weight gain. It's as gay as possible and basically just porn. Don't bother reading if that isn't your thing. Angus feeds Gregg, by the way.





	1. Fat Gregg Rulz

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first weight gain story I've written. I've read plentt, but never though about wrtiting one. Now I have. I feel like I did a good job, but I have no idea. And again, if you're not into this sort of thing, don't just immediately comment about how gross or disgusting or unrealistic or terrible this is or I am for writing this. Just don't read it. Press the back button and read some other story. I just happened to notice that Night in the Woods had a critical lack of explicit fanfics. It has a few, but there are absolutely no fetishy ones. So I'll be the first to make one. Oh and if you like it or have some sort of advice for me, please mention it in the comments. Like I said this is my first time writing this sort of thing. I just used words, phrases, and concepts that I liked, so I have no idea what is generally liked. And yes, I know this sort of weight gain is unrealistic and impossible, bur I like it, so this is how I'll be writing my fics.

Gregg wasn’t aware of what Angus was into. When he came home with three grocery bags full of only cake and ice cream, he was concerned. After being told what it was for, he was even more concerned. Angus wanted Gregg,  _ Gregg, _ to eat all of that. Angus wanted to have Gregg eat three bags worth of sugary desserts. But, Gregg would do anything for his boyfriend. Besides, he had the rest of the week off, so no one else would see if he gained a few pounds or anything.

 

The dinner that night was certainly a taste of what was to come. Angus came home with two pizzas, and sat down in front of Gregg with a large meat lovers pizza, explaining that it was all for him.

 

“Cap’n, I’m really not  _ that _ hungry. Besides, if you want me to eat all that other stuff, then I should keep room in my stomach, right?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can fit all of it in there, can’t you?” Angus tenderly caressed Gregg’s belly, causing him to blush. God, even if the eating part didn’t seem too appealing, his boyfriend definitely knew how to make him feel good.

 

Angus was impatient and grabbed a slice and slid the pointed end into Gregg’s mouth, which opened upon having the tip approach. He instinctively bit down and began to chew. Angus quickly went through the rest of the slice, the pizza effortlessly being eaten by the fox. Angus reached for another slice, there still remaining several untouched in the box. Gregg nervously shifted in his chair as he noticed this. His stomach was gonna burst.

 

After five slices, Gregg leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach with his hand. Angus easily slid his hand down Gregg’s pants, caressing his package. Quickly growing hard in his greasy hand, Angus whispered into Gregg’s ear, “You aren’t done yet, Bug.” Gregg swallowed thickly.

 

After another slice, Gregg began to notice his thin, beanpole physique was starting to slip away. His stomach bulged out, creating an effortlessly noticeable bump under his plain shirt, which by now was decorated with a small sauce stain by his chest. Gregg was actually starting to get into this. He could feel the space in his pants getting smaller with each bite, not only his dick getting harder, but his thighs getting thicker. Gregg, despite his slowly growing urge to eat, continued to let Angus feed him. His boyfriend was just as into this as Gregg was, and enjoyed feeding his boyfriend.

 

The last slice sat in Angus's hand, covered in sausage and pepperoni. He slowly moved the piece over to Gregg’s mouth. It tantalized him, as he begged for it, even whimpering when Angus stopped his approach. Angus smirked slyly and let the boy take another bite.

 

He could feel his clothes tighten. Not significantly, but enough to tell. His skinny jeans tightly embraced his legs, which had filled in a bit. Not anything major, but more than Gregg expected.

 

Gregg sat there as Angus forced the crust of the pizza into Gregg’s open maw as he chewed and swallowed. He leaned back, gently placing his hand onto his distended abdomen. Angus put the box away and smiled back at Gregg. “You didn’t forget about these, did you?” Angus lifted up the three heavy plastic bags, making Gregg’s eyes widen with surprise.

 

Gregg slowly stripped down to just his underwear as Angus watched, his pupils dilated. Then, Gregg laid down on the two’s bed, with Angus pulling out cheap handcuffs and leaning over the other. He slid the handcuffs over Gregg’s wrists and locked them, placing the key on a nearby table. Gregg nervously chuckled as Angus opened the loud plastic contained of the first cake. He then grabbed large chunk with his bare hand, forcing it into Gregg’s gaping maw. He chew slowly, taking in the nauseatingly rich fudge icing. Gregg swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Angus grabbed more, putting into his mouth, this time giving him less time to chew. He quickened the pace, hurriedly getting cake and forcing it down the throat of his boyfriend.

 

Gregg’s cock grew unbearably hard as he grew. His thin pecs had filled out, starting to become chubby breasts. Angus reached for them with his hands, getting icing all over the chest of the other. He squeezed and massaged them, getting a stifled moan out of the fox. Gregg certainly wasn’t skinny anymore. His thighs had gotten larger and had become soft. His arms were no longer bony, as they fattened. His stomach no longer looked bloated, and instead he looked as if he’s simply gained weight. He had rolls starting to develop on his sides as he gladly accepted the fattening cake that was being forced into his maw and down his throat. He barely even had time to swallow before he had another handful shoved past his lips. He was constantly chewing, his jaw numb. He needingly leaned into Angus’s diligent hands, filling out the fox below him.

 

Angus moved from cake to cake to dessert to dessert, opening and emptying containers within minutes. Gregg’s fat, soft body grew underneath the bear, who from time to time slid his hands across his large boyfriend. His belly spilled over, leaning on his rock hard cock, which dribbled pre come. His mouth had smeared cake, ice cream, icing and other substances smeared around as Angus quickly shoved food into his muzzle. Angus had noticed when Gregg had become larger than him, smiling and caressing Gregg’s fat moobs. Gregg now only focussed on being fed and being fattened. He’d forgotten about how he would look when the week was over and he’d have to go back to work, instead he just focused on the creamy chocolate he was swallowing.

 

Angus only had a few things left to feed his needy, flabby boyfriend now. His hands were absolutely dirty after getting so into stuffing Gregg. He’d only ended up using a spoon so that he could get the ice cream out. Everything else had been dug out and delivered to Gregg with his hands. Even messier than his hands was Gregg, who lied on top of his arms, silently demanding more. His chest had all sorts of icing  smeared on it, and crumbs dotted the bed. Gregg’s stomach folds trapped some crumbs before they hit the bed, as his belly flopped onto the mattress, spilling over his sides. His breasts were soft and tender on the previously bony chest. His dick was still tantalizingly erect, pointing straight up. Somehow, it even seemed to have grown. It had been at most six inches before, yet now seemed to be almost ten inches.

 

Angus opened the last container, full of cookies. He put one after another into Gregg’s mouth, barely even giving him time to breath, chew, or swallow. Despite this, Gregg kept up with the pace, swallowing between each cookie. His fatty moobs catching any crumbs that fell off out of his maw.

 

The package of cookies was quickly depleted, and it was thrown aside like the other empty containers. Gregg grew silent upon seeing the lack of sugary foods to eat. He whimpered, “That’s it?”

 

Angus paused and then smiled. “I hoped that you might say that.” He left the room, holding up a finger. He returned with a funnel and milkshakes he had hidden in the fridge. Angus fastened the funnel to the wall with tape and positioned the end of the tube into Gregg’s eager mouth. He then upturned the milkshake into the large funnel. The funnel and tube stayed upright, supported by the wall. Gregg waited for a moment before the thick cream slid into Gregg’s muzzle. It quickly filled his mouth, causing Gregg to consistently swallow lest he choke. Gregg lifted his head, leaning into the tube as he suckled on it.

 

Angus was pleased, and moved backward. He grabbed Gregg’s erection with his dirty hands and positioned it in Angus’s mouth. He then bobbed his head up and down, managing just barely to get the whole thing in his mouth. It just barely slid into Angus's throat, as he desperately worked to suppress the urge to gag. He continued, tasting the chocolate from his hands. Gregg continued to drink the thick drink that filled his mouth. Some of it dribbled out of the tube, down his cheeks onto the bed. Angus continued to deepthroat the huge package Gregg had. Gregg began to move his hips back and forth, jiggling his fat breasts. Angus took Gregg’s dick just the same. Gregg needingly swallowed the shake as he lifted his chubby hips up as he came. His dick let forth plenty of sticky come as it forced itself down Angus’s throat. Angus came in his pants, his hand having been quickly jacking off the cock in his own pants. Angus moaned breathily as Gregg gulped the last bif of the ice cream down. He moaned as he let his head fall back down.

 

Gregg had certainly gained weight, going from a slick, thin physique to a chubby, heavy one. None of his clothes fit him anymore, his fat thighs too big for his jeans, his big belly and flabby moobs too much for his shirts. Angus thanked Gregg for indulging him, and Gregg shakily thanked Angus for treating him right. Gregg soon fell asleep, still naked, and still mostly covered in dessert. The bed was still a mess, too. Angus let Gregg sleep, taking the whole bed, as he happily cleaned up the mess of plastic he'd made on the floor, as well as the sticky mess he’s made in his pants. Hopefully Gregg wouldn’t mind any of this in the morning, and hopefully he wouldn’t mind going to work several sizes bigger.


	2. Fatter, Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've written another chapter for this story. I really like the relationship, and I think, as you'll see when you read this, there's a lot left to explore and fill out (both literally and figuratively) from the last chapter. Also, given how much attention this one story got, especially when compared with my others, was great. Hopefully another chapter could get it even more attention...? I don't know, but it was nice to see it get so many reads and kudos. Also, I don't think I'll write another chapter, but if you want another, or you all want this to be, like, a series or something, I'd be happy to oblige. And if you want that, please (you don't have to but it'd be nice) give me tips on new things to add into the story so that it doesn't become stale. I feel like each one of these I write is basically the same as the last and I want to prevent cookie-cutter stories. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I sure did.

It had been about a week and a half now since Angus first shared his kink with his boyfriend. Gregg had happily taken on his role and the both of them had, one way or another, found plenty of enjoyment in the exchanges the fetish created. Gregg had bought new, larger clothes to fit his new, larger body, and Angus subtly made sure his boyfriend was fed. He cooked larger breakfasts than normal, bought more snacks, bought bigger dinners, let Gregg enjoy more desserts, and sometimes ordered something before discovering he just 'wasn't that hungry’— and Gregg would, as a good boyfriend, help him finish it.

 

Gregg was worried at first about the social consequences of the sudden weight gain: stares, snickers, comments, rumors, etc. Gregg, however, learned that it actually added to his enjoyment of his new flab. Sure, it sometimes felt uncomfortable to hear people make jokes or side comments, but it was also enthralling. He was fat, and it was that simple. He had gained, well, lots, of weight, and people had noticed. And now, Gregg leaned into it. Gregg was tubby, and he intended on being even more so.

 

Gregg and Angus were watching TV together the lights were dimmed, Angus leaned into Gregg's soft, warm body, and Gregg mindlessly ate some chips as some show the two were somewhat interested in was being displayed before them. The two were only maybe ten minutes into the show when Gregg realized he’d finished his newly opened bag of chips. He crushed the bag, which caught Angus’ attention.

 

“Already finished those, huh?” Angus asked, his voice giving away his smile.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Gregg responded, smirking.

 

“You’ve just got a bottomless hole for a stomach, don’t you?”

 

“Well, it _does_ go _somewhere,_ doesn't it?” Gregg said, shaking his belly.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Surely everyone can. You put on so many pounds it would be impossible not to.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yup, even with my glasses off, I can see what you're lugging around there.” Angus paused the show they were watching.

 

“...I’m hungry, Cap’n.” Gregg whimpered, “I’m just _starving.”_

 

“But you just finished that bag of chips, fatty.”

 

Gregg shivered. Even after the last several days,Angus hadn't said anything taunting or mean about his weight, and now tonight he was doing it in every comment. It was amazing.

 

“Maybe I did, but I’ve got a big belly and a big appetite.”

 

“How can you still be hungry after that leftover takeout we ate for dinner?”

 

Gregg _had_ eaten lots of leftovers for dinner, and he _had_ eaten a whole bag of chips, but he _was_ still hungry. He was _really_ hungry.

 

“I need more.”

 

Angus reached down and, through his pants, stroked the erection he had in his pants. “If I feed you much more I might have to _roll_ you to the bed.” Angus got in Gregg's face and started rubbing Gregg's belly.

 

“If that's what it takes.”

 

“You won’t even be able to feed yourself. You’ll just be immobile and unable to reach your fat face.” Angus squeezed one of Gregg's round, flabby moobs, getting a quiet, sharp inhale from Gregg.

 

“Feed me, Cap’n. Feed me until I can't move. Feed me until I’m so obese I won't wanna do anything other than stuff my face. I wanna be fat. I wanna be stuffed with as much fattening food as you can get. I wanna come as you fill me up with lard,” Gregg moaned, grinding against Angus’ side.

 

“Fine then, you fucking pig, let's get you fed until you can't even move.” Angus got up and pulled Gregg off the couch.

 

Gregg laid down on the two’s bed, and the springs protested against Gregg’s heftiness. Gregg laid on his back, his fat sunk towards his sides, and he slowly slid his hands down his pants, massaging his balls. Angus was in the kitchen, grabbing as many things as he could. Gregg felt his erection painfully poke against his boxers. Its length and girth was still more than it had been previously, and Gregg's underwear was _not_ large enough to account for it. The head pushed against the fabric as the whole member tried to extend to full length, but was unable to. Gregg, however, continued to wait patiently for his boyfriend to return. Gregg wouldn't want finish without him, after all.

 

Angus returned with _bags_ of food that he had been preparing. Gregg’s eyes immediately lit up and his mouth began to salivate. The bear slowly pulled off Gregg's clothes, starting with his huge shirt, then his black no-longer-skinny jeans, and finally his tented boxers. Angus then brought out the familiar pair of handcuffs and cuffed Gregg to the bed. Angus stripped, too, and he got onto the bed and pulled himself onto Gregg’s hill of a belly. Gregg didn't seem to mind, however. In fact, looking up at Angus, seeing his devilish grin, feeling the pressure in his abdomen— it was fantastic. His boxers continued to hold back his huge dick, despite it reaching full length. And Gregg, Gregg was practically hypnotized by his boyfriend, his superior, looking down at him, literally and figuratively.

 

Angus pulled a tub of fudge ice cream and a big spoon out of one of the bags. He opened the tub and slowly pushed the spoon into the soft, somewhat melted ice cream. As he pulled it back out, a large scoop of ice cream came out with it. Angus started lowering it down towards Gregg’s maw, and as Gregg began to curl up to meet it, he pulled it away.

 

“Aww, Cap’n, please,” Gregg moaned.

 

“What do you want?” Angus asked.

 

“The ice cream,” Gregg responded.

 

“Really? How bad do you want it?” Angus smirked.

 

“So bad. Please, Cap’n just let me have it!” Gregg whaled.

 

“Yeah, you _wanna_ just stuff your face, dontcha?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Please, Cap’n just let me have it. I’m so hungry,” Gregg begged.

 

“Say that I own you,” Angus demanded.

 

“You own me.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“You own me!”

 

“Say that you're my bitch.”

 

“I’m your bitch!”

 

“You’re my slave, and I’m gonna feed you obese and immobile, you hear me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, _sir.”_

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Angus pushed the spoonful into Gregg’s mouth, and Gregg squinted his eyes in pleasure as he swallowed the sweet, chocolate cream. Angus scooped out more and more, emptying out the container one spoonful at a time. Gregg dutifully swallowed each scoop. Even as he was rushed, he managed to get all of it down. His cock leaked a considerable amount of precum and he already felt so close to orgasm, but he knew not to. He wasn't in control anymore, and it felt good.

 

The tub was emptied to the bottom, and after scraping to get every last bit, Angus scooted back until Gregg's cock's head was felt on his back. Gregg’s dick twitched and Angus wrapped his arms around Gregg's huge midsection.

 

“You're such a fucking glutton. You're gonna fill yourself and then you’re gonna _keep_ eating,” Angus whispered as he moved his hands to play with Gregg’s breasts. They shook slowly as the fat followed its inertia. Angus chuckled. “You know, you almost look like a girl with how big your tits are.”

 

“I wanna be even bigger, sir,” Gregg responded.

 

“Of course you do, bitch. And you're _gonna._ Especially when I pull out the big guns.”

 

Gregg didn't have a clue what the 'big guns’ were, but he was more than prepared for them. He was ready to be Angus’ bitch.

 

Angus pulled several things out of the different bags in succession. A box of cookies, a bottle of whipped cream, a box of brownies, a cheesecake, and a dozen donuts. Gregg was ready. He was born to be fed like this. Gregg was a gluttonous fatty all along, and he had had no idea, and this was a newfound paradise.

 

Angus began with the cookies. He opened the box and placed chocolate chip cookie after chocolate chip cookie into Gregg’s mouth, and Gregg chewed and swallowed each as quickly as he could. The box was being emptied at considerable speed. “Your mouth is so flabby now. You’ve got so much fat on the sides of your face, it's amazing,” Angus commented before putting a few cookies in the the fox’s aforementioned fat maw, giving him no chance to respond.

 

Eventually the box was finished, and without even a pause, Angus moved on to the brownies. Each one was forced down Gregg’s throat, and Gregg was delighted. He had been drooling, and now his thick saliva was coating the inside of his mouth. Chocolate stuck to his teeth, and his jaw had pins and needles. He wasn't even thinking as he ate, he just did it; Gregg was a machine, and its purpose was to swallow what was in its mouth. Angus appreciated this.

 

The brownies were finished, and the box was thrown aside. Angus now noticed that he was at least a few inches higher up than when he had begun the stuffing. Looking down he saw that Gregg's belly was much larger now, practically spilling over his sides. It also pushed against his erection, desperately attempting to gain territory. Speaking of his erection, it had even still continued to gain size, and now it was formidable enough to perhaps damage an ass. Angus made a mental note to learn how to deepthroat something that long. Gregg's moobs were sagging down to his sides. Presumably they were quite large and round when he was sat up, but as he laid on his back, they didn't seen to be. His thighs were thick and fluid, his arms heavy and round, his neck displaying a double chin that was threatening to soon become triple. Angus owned this fat fuck, and he was glad.

 

The cheesecake came next. It was grabbed fistful by fistful, the pace being too quick for silverware. The cheesecake was then smushed into Gregg's face, plenty ending up smudged on around his maw. Gregg obeyed and continuously swallowed the thick dessert until it was gone. Then came the donuts. The box was disappearing quickly. Each donuts was eaten in a big bite, and the box was finished in a minute. Then the whipped cream. The top came off and the nozzle began to spill out the light cream. It was going directly into Gregg's mouth, and he swallowed it as it came forth. Both just wished it could’ve been coming out of the can faster.

 

By the time the whipped cream was finished, the two were very near coming. But Angus had one last thing to stuff his little butterball: butter. He pulled multiple sticks of butter out of the bag and unwrapped the first, which as a result inadvertently lubricated his hands. But, nevertheless the stick was pushed down into Gregg’s muzzle. It was being chewed slowly as Gregg took in the fatty, but delicious, taste. Angus continued to unwrap butter and place it in Gregg’s greedy mouth as he switched positions. He got off of Gregg's now huge gut, and moved himself to Gregg's monumental cock. He used his now buttered hands and slid them up and down the shaft. Then, before shoving the rest of the butter into Gregg’s face, he put his mouth over the dick, getting as much as he could down his throat before coming back up. Angus still had plenty to learn about taking that much cock, but even still he was _going_ to get his bitch to come. Sliding his hands up and down the un-deepthroated portion of Gregg’s erection, he rapidly bobbed his head up and down.

 

Gregg continued to chew the butter, but as he did he panted. His fat, supple body wasn't ready for the exhaustion of eating and the exhaustion of incoming orgasm. He swallowed as much of the butter as he could, still leaving behind plenty, and he moaned, “I’m gonna come, sir!”

 

This was the straw that broke the camel's back for Angus. His head let forth hot, sticky pumps of come as he orgasmed. Then, only perhaps a second later, Gregg followed, letting forth plenty of sweet come down Angus’ throat as he arched his back. He moaned so loudly that the whole apartment could've heard it, but no one cared. Gregg rocked his hips forward and then fell back down as the last bit of semen spilled forth. Angus swallowed with an audible gulp, and then he pulled his mouth from Gregg's erection with a breathy exhale.

 

Gregg finished the last bit of the butter in his mouth and whimpered, “I feel so fucking heavy, sir.”

 

Angus, despite being exhausted, smirked with a tired sort of energy and spoke, “Good. After someone that's already so fat eats so much more, they ought to feel heavy and obese.”

 

“I really love you, sir.”

 

“Oh, please, when we're off of work, call me Cap’n, okay Bug?”

 

Gregg quietly chuckled. “Okay, Cap’n, I love you.”

 

“There you go. I love you, too, Bug.”

 

Gregg happily sighed. “Okay, can you undo the handcuffs now, please?”

 

“Oh, oh, yeah, sorry.”


	3. Online Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been far longer than I'd like to have between chapters of mine. But, I feel like I did a good job here, so I hope all is forgiven. Also, sorry for not tying this into Halloween. I know that's only in like a couple days so my bad for not getting that tied into this. If I happes to write something else before or on Halloween, I swear I'll do it. Also, it's amazing that this story is now the most read porn fic or NITW. Owe that all to the support of niche kinks and how desperate (at least I assume) everyone with a weight gain fetish is for new, good fics. Well, I'm glad I can be up to standard. Two more things, one, this story might have one to three more chapters at most, but as of now, I've no idea. Two, reading this, you might be able to find the exact point I was ready to myself jack off to the story. Of course, I kept on with the story But after I finish writing these notes, I'll go ahead and do that. Enjoy the Gregg-fattening fest!

Gregg was on the couch, unconsciously eating chips as he watched a show he was half-attached to on TV. Gregg had changed plenty from when Angus first suggested his fetish into the two's lives. Gregg had started out as almost a beanpole, almost always able to eat whatever and not gain weight, and now he was obese, with heavy folds and a ravenous appetite. It was only a little after midday and Gregg had already gone through an entire box of microwave waffles, two sandwiches, and three boxes of pastries. Gregg stayed at home now, focusing on fattening himself up. Angus had recently gotten a promotion, and with help from recordings of himself and Gregg being sold online, he was able to support them both. The two were basically relatively, at least compared to other prospects, popular as pornstars. It paid their bills and paid for Gregg's gluttony, so it was just a living.

 

Angus opened the front door, stepped in, and closed it behind him, having just come home from work. Gregg looked over to him. “Hey Cap'n, how was work?” Gregg shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. Some crumbs fell from his face.

 

“Good.” Angus walked over to Gregg, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek, “I was waiting to get back to you almost all day.

 

“Awww.” Gregg put some more chips into his mouth. “So if you don't mind me asking, what'd you bring home today?”

 

“Oh, I don't mind. If anything, I enjoy it.” Angus sat down next to Gregg, on the little space still left on the couch. He held several bags from a grocery store. “I grabbed lots of chocolate, ice cream,” he looked through the bags, moving his head around to see in each, “eclairs, and… oh! I bought these huge tubs of icing!” Angus set down the bags and pulled out an almost gallon sized tub of vanilla icing.

 

“Ooh~ so when'll we get down to business?”

 

“Right after you finish those chips and I get the camera.”

 

“Oh, so we're making another video?”

 

“Welk, one, I like to look back on you and your cute body when I'm on break sometimes,” Angus poked Gregg's tubby midsection, to which Gregg blushed, “and two, I need to pay for your hungry as fuck face somehow, right?”

 

“I keep trying to run you bankrupt, but it just doesn't seem to work,” Gregg smiled, tipping the rest of the bag into his mouth, spilling even more crumbs onto his hoodie.

 

“I think you might one day, but I'll keep trying.” Angus stood up and walked over to the table. On it sat a somewhat high quality video camera, which he grabbed. “Alright, let's get you up.” Angus walked back over to Gregg and put out his hand for Gregg to grab. Gregg grabbed on and slowly stood up, pulling Angus forward and having the couch squeak loudly.

 

Gregg panted, “That's my least favorite part.”

 

Angus laughed as he led Gregg to the bedroom, quickly grabbing the bags in his free hand. “Of course it is, you're probably three, maybe four times heavier than you were just a year ago.”

 

“Maybe five.” Gregg sat on the foot of the bed, facing towards Angus.

 

Angus shut the door, leaving the bedroom dark, as the curtains still stayed shut over the windows. He went over and opened the curtains, letting the room be bright enough to see and more importantly, record.

 

Angus sat the camera down on the bed for a moment as he began to strip, unbuttoning his work shirt just slowly enough to get Gregg completely riled up. He threw the shirt to the side and slid off his pants to reveal a tent in his underwear. He slowly finessed the underwear off, revealing his half-erection. Gregg watched with delight at every step of the process. Then Angus moved over to Gregg, who was starting to get too fat to do that part himself. Angus put his hand on the zipper of Gregg's large hoodie and pulled it down, revealing the stretched out white tank top beneath. The hoodie was thrown into the pile Angus had started, and Angus observed Gregg's tank top. His moobs were attempting to break out of the tank top, which was amazing. It was ineffective, barely blocking anything as his body fought to be seen. Angus grabbed the base of this and pulled it over Gregg's head. Angus then grabbed Gregg's pants. Gregg, despite his large size, still refused to wear anytime other than jeans, and only rarely didn't wear a leather jacket. Angus unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, off of Gregg after a bit of struggle. Gregg's underwear was also tented. Angus smirked as he pulled the underwear over Gregg's huge thighs and off. Gregg had, despite the rest of his body changing monumentally, still kept a pornstar-quality dick. It really did belong in the Louvre.

 

Angus readied the camera and pressed play. He pushed Gregg backwards onto his back, exposing his huge belly to Angus and the camera. He kept the camera and its hand strap carefully attached to his right hand as his left went to the belly of the fat fox. Angus rubbed his hand over the mound, shaking it as he moved. He took his hand over to Gregg's navel, which was now huge and deep. He took his middle and ring finger and pushed it deep into the hole, sending a vibration through Gregg's belly as Angus’ fingers went several inches deep. Angus climbed up onto the bed and slowly lowered himself onto Gregg's stomach. Now with better leverage, he took his hand to Gregg's moobs. Gregg had had great pecs back before he started gaining weight. They were surprisingly well formed, and made Gregg look rather athletic, like he worked out. Now his pec days were over, but he did have great moobs. They were smooth and round, and were large enough to keep him from looking down too far, although that could also be attributed to his three chins. Angus squeezed one of Gregg's large nipples, leading Gregg to tilt his head to the side and moan. The head of Angus's dick now came up into the bottom of the shot.

 

Angus slide his hand from Gregg's tits up to his chins. Angus rubbed them, showing off the two's work before going up to Gregg's mouth. He effortlessly pulled Gregg's mouth open, showcasing the mechanism behind Gregg's body. His fangs were prominent, but not as prominent as Gregg's tongue, fat cheeks, and thick saliva. Angus took his index and middle finger and pushed it into Gregg's maw. Gregg wrapped his tongue around it. Angus pushed it farther. Gregg pulled his tongue back down to the bottom of his mouth and let Angus go as deeply as he wanted. Angus pushed his fingers to the back of Gregg's throat, which led to no reaction from Gregg. His slutty throat had no gag reflex anymore, and Angus took this opportunity to get the two both aroused. Angus fucked Gregg's throat with his finger for a minute while Gregg took it, moaning every now and then. Angus pushed deeply and then pulled out, using the same hand to slowly close Gregg's mouth again, which still kept the cute little fangs visible.

 

Angus leaned over and grabbed one of the bags, keeping the camera pointed at the money shot. Gregg continued looking at the camera, particularly loving the attention. He raised an eyebrow at the camera as he attempted to seduce everyone watching, including the future viewer of Angus. The bear sat back up with a storebrand bakery container of about two dozen eclairs. Angus opened the plastic container and pulled out an eclair. Gregg, already ready to eat the whole box, opened his maw for Angus. Angus put the first half into the mouth, letting Gregg chew and enjoy the taste. Angus put the other half into his mouth and out the hand to his throat. Gregg chewed and swallowed, which Angus felt. He then caressed his cheek with the back of his hand before he went back to the eclairs. This one was eaten and then other was grabbed. This one went in all at once. The next went by quicker. The two followed their favorite pattern of acceleration and the box was sped through.

 

The last eclair was finished and the box thrown aside. Another box was grabbed and opened. Each eclair was lovingly shoved down Gregg's throat by Angus, whose cock was laying out on Gregg's belly now, only some inches away from his face, which was at any given point stuffed full of food. The box was finished in a little more than half the time of the first, and thrown aside the same. Then came a plastic bag full of just king size chocolate bars. Each was quickly shucked open, the wrapper being thrown aside, and the bar was pushed as far into Gregg's mouth as it could before there wasn't any more room. Then he took a bite and took the rest. Some little bits of chocolate fell off and quickly melted on Gregg's warm chest. His face was, by the end of it, covered in chocolate. It gave his fatty chins a chocolate coating, and his cheeks a delicious drizzle. His teeth were as brown as the chocolate now. Gregg tried to use his tongue to get the rest of the chocolate on him as Angus grabbed the next bag.

 

A large fudge cake was pulled out. The plastic packaging was taken off and put in the pile, and Angus took his hand, as dirty as Gregg's fat face and grabbed a handful of icing and rich cake, and put it into Gregg's mouth. He went and got another and put it into Gregg's mouth, barely done chewing the last handful. It was smeared all over his face and shoved down his gluttonous maw as the cake slowly disappeared. Angus muttered, “Yeah, take it you bitch. Eat this you pig,” as he dug out the cake with his hand. Gregg, while unable to respond, certainly listened. Every bite of the cake slowly disappeared down the never-ending pit that was Gregg's mouth. Angus pushed the cake that failed to make it back into his mouth with his finger, and got his fingers sensually licked clean by Gregg. His tongue whipped around Angus’ hand and between every finger, grabbing every last bit of cake as he smiled at the camera with his eyes. Angus’ erection, if it wasn't already, was now hard enough to break diamond.

 

Angus shakily opened the gallon tub of vanilla ice cream as he slowly and subtly gyrated his hips, getting some sexual satisfaction from Gregg's belly. He took the melted ice cream, which had been outside of a freezer for far too long, and tilted it over Gregg's wide open hungry mouth. The viscous cream fell into Gregg's mouth, and he gulped as if he were chugging, working to keep up with the intake. It filled his mouth and filled in his body, fattening him up even further. Gregg took in the cream and finished with a moan. Angus took the second tub of ice cream and began to pour it down Gregg's throat again, using his hand to try to push it in faster. Gregg just barely kept up with the faster pace as he filles himself up with thick cream.

 

Angus then got the tubs of icing. He scooped it with his hand and pushed it into Gregg's soft, fatty mouth. Gregg did nothing but take it in as Angus filled him up with as much icing as he could take. Angus grunted, “Take all this in, you fat fuck. You're gonna fill yourself up until you can't take anymore and then you're gonna take some more. I wanna hear you moan as you come your pants and moan as your belly gets so full you can't even remember what hunger is. Fatten yourself until you want nothing but to be fucked and fed. I wanna keep you plump and full of dick,” as he continued with the icing. Gregg moaned whenever he had the ability to. Before either of them knew it, the tub was empty. Another was hastily brought up onto the bed and opened. Angus’ dirty hand went into Gregg's dirty mouth, which slobbered down the dozens of servings of food, gluttonously begging for every next bite. His mouth desperately tried to fill itself with fattening bite after fattening bite. The icing was gone after a minute, maybe two. Angus pulled out the last bag and opened it.

 

Inside was bottle after bottle of chocolate, syrup, and whipped cream. Each hand was a blur of motion, emptying bottle after bottle. Angus’ hands were rivaled only by the mouth of Gregg. Syrup went inz followed only seconds later by whipped cream, and then chocolate syrup, and then again by whipped cream. The bottles disappeared before the two's eyes. Then, as the last bottle, syrup, was being emptied, Angus threw it aside, overcome by lust, and thrust himself forward, putting his cock into the dirty, sticky mouth of Gregg. He took no time to linger, instantly sucking off his boyfriend. His cock went back and forth, touching the back of Gregg's aforementioned slutty throat before almost scraping his cute fangs.

 

“Look at you, you fat fuck. You just ate all that stuff and you're still hungry for dick. You'll just never be full, huh? You're just gonna get fatter and fatter and you'll just stuff yourself more and more. You're gonna be so heavy you won't be able to walk. You'll just be a fat blobby fuck just waiting to be fed and filled with cock. You're a fat fucking pig.” Angus mumbled with a scowl. He took his hand to the back of Gregg's head and pushed him into Angus's dick. “Oink, you pig.”

 

Gregg mumbled from behind Angus's erection, “Oink.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“Oink.”

 

“Oink louder, fatty. I want the neighbors to know how much of a fat fuck you are. Let everyone know how much of a slut you are for food and for me.”

 

“Oink!”

 

“Now suck this dick until it's dry. Just pretend it's a cream-filled donut or something you pig.”

 

Gregg energetically blew his boyfriend as he felt his own orgasm bubble beneath the surface. The cock went so quickly down and back out of Gregg's throat that it probably bruised it. Angus took his hand off of the back of Gregg's head and put it behind him. He took his hand and slowly pushed it to Gregg's erection. He used his hand, lubed with cream, and began to quickly jack off his fox. The hand slid up and down the hard shaft of Gregg's dick. “Oink if you wanna come,” Angus panted.

 

“Oink!”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Oink oink! Oink!”

 

“One more time?”

 

“Oink oink oink!”

 

Angus smiled and continued for only a few more seconds until Gregg came, sending spurts of hot, thick come up into the air, where it landed on Gregg's lower belly. Gregg tightened his throat as he moaned, which was just the right thing for Angus, who came down Gregg's soft hungry throat. Angus, after panting for a minute, ended the recording and slowly slid his dick out of Gregg. He then got off of the bed and stood up.

 

“I feel so fucking heavy,” Gregg said.

 

“Oh stop, you're gonna make me come again.”

 

“I'm a fat, fat pig, and I feel so heavy. I'm so full— I'm so full of fat and so heavy that my big fat belly's gonna keep me from ever getting up.”

 

“Really, I'll come down your throat again,” Angus smirked.

 

“Angus'll be able to come down my hot throat whenever he wants cause I won't be able to move ever again. My big obese belly'll weigh me down so much. My big belly and huge tits are keeping me down and ready for deepthroating.”

 

“Okay, you asked for it,” Angus said, climbing back onto Gregg, preparing to fuck Gregg yet again.


End file.
